Kyle's Favorite Class
by HighlyEffectiveDetective
Summary: title doesnt have much to do with the story really. what happens when kyle decides to make his least favorite class into a better spent one? lol PipxKyle


PurpleBerrii: hola.i kno its been a long time since ive put anything up, but im trying, ive just been busy, plus my computer is being bipolar and not letting me use certain keys. sorry! i will do my best to update my other stories and this one as soon as possible.

pips pov

pip sat alone at the far lunch table as usual, watching everyone go about there day. this was how it worked. he was an observer, and occasionally a follower, but only when the other children took the time to notice he was there. while watching he noticed the popular kids table was lively as usual.

cartman and kenny were arguing over cartman singing a new verse to "in the ghetto", while stan and wendy were flirtting their asses off. it looked like bebe was making another pass at kyle, but he wouldnt have it. as he got up to throw his lunch away( barely touched i might add) , he passed his table and uttered a casual, "hey pip". as he walked out of the lunch room pip just sat there, frozen.

what the fuck just happened?

no one talked to him. not without an ultirior motive. they wanted him to do something, so they faked caring on how he was, and then asked him. never had anyone in south park besides his parents just stopped to say hi, then carry on with there kyle had. and that made pip curious about the he said hi to him, and doesn't ask a favor all day, then pip's whole world will officially make no sense what-so-ever. god he hoped so cuz his world sucked

kyles pov

oh god, gym is next. i fucking hate gym. running around like a bunch of idiots. the only good sport really is basketball. yea im strong but its fucking pointless. its an hour of kenny complaining, stan showing off, and cartman getting pissed off because a jew is outdoing him and apparently thats against the law in his little world of discrimination and cheesy poofs.

'maybe i should just hang with someone else today?' hmmm. it would completely zone out all previous annoyances. now who was the farthest away from where they would play during gym? 'craig and tweek are usually next to us, token and clyde are after them, but they'd annoy the shit out of me too. after that is all the girls and god knows im not getting anywhere near bebe and her crazy obsession with my ass. i think after them in the far corner is...pip?hmm, he's decent enogh and i don't think the brit's got it in him to piss me off. safe sounding choice....pip it is.'and with that , im off to the changing room'.

end of pov

.

kyle tried to change quickly, so as not to be caught by his friends. he loved them( except for cartman ) but they annoyed the fuck out of him. as soon as he was done changing he ran to the far corner. pip was already there, and was shocked to see the jew running at him full force."u-um, are you okay kyle??" pip asked shakily. this was probably it. when he came to ask for whatever it was.'of course. i wonder what it is he wants?'pip thought sadly. he had gotten his hopes up. stupid him.

"uh, i was wondering,... would you mind if i hung out over here with you today? my friends are cool, but sometimes they just piss me off."kyle said as others started to pour out of the dressing room. he noticed stan spot him as he walked out, but knew he wouldnt come all the way over there. too much bragging and showing off to wendy to get done and all , he could tell he was gonna be questioned later. damn. oh well, back to the case at hand. "well?"

pip was frozen solid by kyle yet couldnt believe it. he did ask pip something, but his request was to hang out with him? HIM? 'perhaps this is a joke. a trick. it has to be. why on earth would one of the popular kids such as himself even think to hang out with me? and if it was just to get away from his regular friends, then why me? why not one of the others? what is going on?'

"uh, pip, if you dont want me bothering you i could leave. i was just aski-"pip cut kyle off,"N-No! i mean, uh, its fine if you wish to stay, but are you sure its okay?"he asked quietly. surely kyle knew to be seen with him would be viewed odd by others, no?

"what do you mean is it okay? im the one coming into your space, so if im okay with it and you're okay with it, then what else is there?" kyle was one of the few blind to the different statuses among students. it was hillarious it made pip, one of the people who knew the different status quo painfully well,as he was continuosly reminded of it,very,very couldnt understand how kyle could be so unconcerned with what people might say about him. it made him wonder if that was a perk to being well-liked. do all popular people get this privlege? he spoke up about it." um, aren't you even the slightest bit wary of what your normal group of friends might think?of you being over here i mean."pip barely got the words out. he was stumbling over his words terribley, but what could you expect, this was the first acctual conversation he'd had in a long time with a child his age. he was suprised he hadn't vomitted on the spot he was so nervous.

"well, if they have an issue i can talk about it with them later. besides, kenny's to bored to care, cartman's just happy im not there to beat him, and stans too busy with wendy, though i think he'll probably bring it up later. not that i care. i hate gym, with the exception of basketball season. maybe i should come over here everyday instead", kyle said, flashing pip a smile. he was half-serious. it had been half the period already and pip had yet to do or say anything annoying. it was a plesent change of atmosphere."oh! i wouldn't mind you coming here daily at all! it-it gets kind of boring over here as well some times."pip spoke. he really wouldnt mind it. in fact some human contact might do him some good. he need to expand. he didn't want to be an outsider, an observer his entire life. he didn't hope to be a leader, he knew he didnt have the capability, but a friend would be nice.

"hmm? well then i think i have a new place in the gym room, dont i?" kyle , being near pip was refreshing. he was very girlish, but was cool enough. he did have a slight stuttering problem though. well, maybe it's because no one talks to the poor kid and he's not used to talking. that would suck. well, kyle would talk to him now. he had a year worth of gym hours to help pip try to be social.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e

pips pov

i cant believe it. first i get a hi at lunch and then two classes later i get a new gym partner. this is unbelivable! i think i might have actually made a friend, and kyle brofloski of all people! if this happened today i wonder what will happened tommorow. when school was out i walked to the front gate and saw stan and kyle. i hid , mostly out of habit, and acidentaly heard them. it sounded like a fight.

"Stan! its not that big of a deal dude!" kyle said, apparently trying to calm the jock down." of course it is! We always hang out in gym, and today you ditch me, ditch the whole group to go mess with the fucked up brit?!" oh. that was a low blow to my self-esteem, but what came next suprised me. "You know what stan, you guys rock and all, but i hate gym. you and i dont talk, you just hang around wendy, so all i have to listen to are kenny's complaints and cartman being a bitch cause the duche cant play sports for shit! is it so wrong i got tired of it and decided to do something else!? oh and by the fuckin way, pip aint that bad, he's actually a pretty good listener so back the fuck off."

wow.i think i just saw something no one else ever has. not only did the towns ' super best friends' argue, but kyle got pissed. and blew up. at . still, the most suprising thing ever was that, i think kyle just stood up for me. someone defended me. damn. this felt good. i had a friend. someone actually saw my existance and cared. its giving me this odd, warm feeling, and i dont think i hate it.

end pov\\

kyle didnt see it after he had turned and walked away. pip didnt see, after he ran away,happiness coursing through him. no one saw stan. his reaction to kyles words had been deadly. his face,at first marred in anger had morphed into a sad heartbreaking glare at his friends , it faded, but the power of the glare, the glintto his eyes remained. kyle could still feel his peircing gaze after he left the school parking lot, but he didnt dare look back. never before had he talked to stan that way, but he knew he wasnt in the wrong. what was the big fucking deal anyway? its not like he stabbed stan in the back. he just hung out with pip for a class. big , pip wasnt that bad. as he stated before, he listened to kyle and replied with good, meaningful bannter. they could talk, have conversations. as he went to bed that night kyle knew, he had just made himself a friend and at the same time might have lost one. that didnt matter though. all that mattered at this moment was sleep.

'i wonder what will happen tommorow?'


End file.
